Crashed the Wedding
by Reillusioned
Summary: Five years later, Chai, flowers and tea with Sango help Kagome realize that marrying Hojo might not be a great idea, while InuYasha gets directions from Piro and Jing and the POLICE OFFICER OF DOOM!


(A/N) This is kind of a songfic. I've been listening to Crashed The Wedding, by Busted. That's how the little plotbunnies of doom created themselves. I don't know what Japanese weddings are like, so forgive any inaccuracy. Hm, not too sure what else to say.

Kagome was sitting at her favourite café, the one the served the really mild chai lattes. Most places put too much spice in them, but this place always managed to get it just right. Even if she did feel like Goldilocks when she said that. Her leg moved back and forth with pent up energy, hitting her green bag occasionally. Suddenly, she saw somebody walk in the door who was strikingly familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

He looked like…She paused. He'd never cut his hair. The young man that had just walked in had white-grey hair, but it was spiky and cropped. It couldn't have been past his ears-

He had no ears. Or if he did, his hair hid them. The fact that he was wearing a baseball cap had nothing to do with it…Of course not!

'Oh god,' Kagome thought. 'He's coming this way…'

The young man sat down at the small table, sitting across from her. He smiled warmly, sipping his frozen coffee. After a long but not too uncomfortable silence, he said softly "Remember me?"

Kagome smiled uncertainly. "Yep!" She said, fake cheer leaking out of her and making her latte far too sweet. "Nice to see you again, InuYasha!" He blinked at her acting, unsure of whether or not he was fooled. "Hehe, yeah." He said, scratching his head.

"Took me long enough to find you." He said, sighing. "I only came out of the well about six months ago, and nobody was at you house, so I wandered around for a while, and eventually I went back but they said you had moved away and become a businesswoman…"

"InuYasha," She interrupted. "I'm getting married."

Despite the situation, she dearly wished she had a camera at that moment. The look on his face was probably worth several thousand dollars in blackmail money. Cash, of course.

Little did she know that Sango had done the same when she told him she was pregnant with Miroku's baby, except she received a year of free babysitting instead.

In the present moment, InuYasha's brain was trying to figure out whether to say "WHAT?" or "That's nice." Or "To WHO?" or even "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" In a pathetic whiney voice. Finally his mouth decided to stall by taking another sip of coffee.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Hojo proposed a few months ago. We're getting married in a week and a half." She paused and blinked. "I'll uh, send you an invitation if you like…"

"No, that's fine." He said, and got up without another word.

………

" Well FINE THEN!" Kagome was screaming.

"STUPID WENCH!" InuYasha retorted, and dove into the well. He brooded as he fell towards his own time. Why did she have to start a fight over a stupid thing like that? It was just toast, for Kami's sake. He landed on his feet five hundred years before he jumped and took another leap, up and out into the forest.

……………

Kagome looked towards the well, worrying. He should have shown up days ago. It wasn't like he couldn't go back through the portal without Shikon no Tama, right? He had been pulled through before.

She nodded resolutely. If he wanted to come back, he would. It wasn't like he couldn't get through, right?

Right?

InuYasha stomped on the dirt floor of the well, cursing out loud. "Why can't I get through?" He yelled.

Yeah. Kagome shrugged. He could get through no problem.

"Kagome, what do you think of these?"

Back in the present, Kagome snapped out of her reverie.

"Uh, sure." She said without looking up, her mind taking a while to come back to earth.

"Okay, we'll take two hundred roses." Her head snapped up. Roses? But they were so classic, so cliché, so… Boring! She wanted tropical flowers, colourful flowers, lilies, sakura, anything but roses! Plain, dull red roses. How unromantic can you be?

Seeing the look on his fiancé's face, Hojo put on a puzzled expression. "Are you sure that's okay, Kagome-Chan?" She smiled stiffly. "Yes, red roses are fine." Hojo smiled. "I'm so glad!" and turned to pay the owner of the flower shop. She had shoulder-length black hair and a little pin that said 'Hello, I am Chobi CUTE!' She obviously shared Kagome's opinion of roses. "Um, you sure? We have irises, lilies…" Hojo smiled. "That's fine, miss." Kagome sighed.

She turned on the hallway light in her apartment. "Buyo! Kokutenko!" She called. The two cats came running to greet their owner. She dropped her bag behind the door as it closed and flopped onto the couch, still in view of the door. She loved this living room. She loved the whole apartment. Hojo's place wasn't half as nice and nearly twice the rent. They were going to move in together right after the wedding. She groaned. Compromises were part of a working relationship, she told herself over and over.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kagome slowly pulled herself out of her foggy, dozing world. She moaned loudly and got up, opening the door.

On the other side was InuYasha, hat off, ears showing, cheeks red and hand full of lilies, white irises, magnolias and lotuses.

For a full thirty seconds, Kagome just stood there. Was this even the same InuYasha she had met so long ago, tied to a tree and insulting her?

Just as she was about to say something, he bowed, pushed the bouquet into her arms and disappeared around the corner. She blinked, closed the door, and retreated into her apartment to think this over.

Chobi looked up in surprise. The girl from yesterday was back, stalking slowly towards the cash at the back of the store. The young employee snorted. Her fiancée, whatshisname, Hobo? He had no taste in flowers. If the almighty Chobi-chan had her way, the store wouldn't even carry roses. Kagome put her hand on the counter. She knew the girl had seen her look at the prospect of the boring red flowers. Had she passed on this information to InuYasha? "Hey," Kagome said. "Did a silvery-haired kid with gold eyes come here yesterday?"

Chobi blinked. "Uh, my shift ended at 8:00, lemme ask Ryu. OY, RYU!" She called towards the back of the store. A girl a bit taller than Chobi came out, with short brown hair and grey eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "Did a dude with silver hair and gold eyes come here yesterday?" The taller girl's eyes glazed over. "Yeah, he was a babe."

Kagome twitched. "Did he buy anything?" It was, after all, the most popular flower shop in the neighbourhood. Ryu nodded. "Yup. Big bouquet of purple and blue and pink flowers. All different kinds. Not goddam roses, for once." Kagome sweatdropped. 'We should start a club,' she thought. 'The Rose Haters, that's what we could call ourselves.' "Did you tell him to buy those?" She said aloud. Ryu looked puzzled. "Nope." She said. "Came in and picked them himself." Kagome shook her head. "Thanks." And walked out of the store, leaving Ryu daydreaming and Chobi asking why she had not been told of this and where the hell this guy lived. Maybe he had a brother!

Kagome looked at the sheet of paper. She knew the address was around here somewhere. 1015… 1017… 1019! There it was. She knocked on the door cautiously. A tall girl with black hair and magenta eyes opened in slowly. "Hello? Who's… Kagome-chan!" Sango leapt at her old friend, so unexpectedly returned. "So your grandfather gave you the note? We've just gotten settled down, we took a long time adjusting. How have you been?" Kagome smiled and sweatdropped. "Sorry I didn't come by earlier. I've been a bit… Busy." Sango looked mildly surprised. "With what?" she asked. "Uh, I'm kind of, you know, engaged."

Sango was totally silent for about ten seconds, then she squealed and leapt once more at the former miko. "Really? So InuYasha finally-"

Kagome's look cut her off. "-I mean to who?" Kagome smiled weakly. Was she going to have to face this every time? "Hojo. Remember him?" Sango smiled hugely. "Not really. Come in, have some tea!" She led Kagome into the fairly large house. On her way through, she couldn't help notice that one of the rooms looked as though it belonged to a child.

The two young women sat down in the living room, Sango moving in and out with the various components of tea. "So, did InuYasha finally… Find you?" She finished. Kagome got the feeling that wasn't the way she was going to end her sentence. "Um, yeah." Kagome paused. "Wait, finally? Why couldn't he find me?" Sango blinked in surprise. "I thought you knew. None of us could get through the well without the Shikon no Tama, so we had to wait for Shippo." It was Kagome's turn to blink in surprise. "Shippo? What does he have to do with it?" Sango continued happily. "He went through a bit after you, and as a full demon, he's the only one that can move between the worlds other than you. He stayed here for a while because he met a little rabbit youkai, Jiho. They're quite an item." She winked.

"So," Kagome started. "How long ago did you all come through?"

"Oh, only about six months. InuYasha looked for you, but your grandfather said you had moved away." Sango took a sip of tea.

Kagome looked at her teacup. "But… How long did Shippo stay here? The argument was three years ago!" Sango nodded. "Yeah, he lived in a café with Jiho for quite a while-"

Whatever she had been about to say next was cut off by voices from the front door. "Sango-chan!" "HAHAUE!" A small girl with black hair and eyes that were somewhere between pink and purple flew in and attached herself to Sango. Kagome's eyes widened. "Hahaue… Mother?" Miroku walked in. "No..." Kagome said. "You have got to be kidding me. After all that you actually bore his child?" Both Miroku and Sango blushed profusely.

Kagome stood up and bowed. "I should be leaving, then. Thank you for the tea. It has been nice meeting you…" She paused. She did not know the name of the child of one her best friend's children.

"Senkyoku!" Supplied the child, smiling widely.

Kagome bowed once more, smiling also, and escorted herself out. As she walked, the she thought of how InuYasha hadn't chosen to stay away from her, as she had suspected. The one thing repeating itself in her mind was, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Meanwhile, InuYasha was staring stupidly at the letter. It read as follows:

Hojo Sonoda and Kagome Higurashi 

_Cordially invite you to their marriage ceremony_

_On May 1st, 2000_

_At noon_

_At the western church on Gordon Street._

It was too polite, that's what it was. He almost wished it was rude and obnoxious, something like, 'Hey, loser, you're not good enough for her so come see her marry some dude with a real last name!' At least then he would have a reason to be mad at them. As it was, he was fuming. 'I wish I knew why…' he thought.

Sadly, he did not, but he did run out of anger before he could break something too valuable. He sat on the couch, talking quietly to himself.

"The least I owe her is to be there. She made her choice, stand behind it."

Kagome looked at the (boring) roses in her hands. Her bridesmaids, Yumi and Asuna were running in circles around her trying to fix her up just right. Her hair was in a high ponytail that spilled downwards and became wavy. She touched it pensively. It had gotten longer since she came back from business school. Now it was even longer than it had been when she was running around the feudal era chasing demons. Kagome smiled to herself. Falling through the well for the first time seemed so long ago now. 'I suppose it was.' She mused. 'Five years is a pretty long time.'

"Kagome-chan! Don't drop the bouquet!" Squealed Yumi. Kagome looked down. In the midst of her daydreams she had loosened her grip on the flowers. She picked it up from the floor, smiling at her bridesmaids. Asuna and Yumi had been her best friends at business school. Slipping back into her mind, Kagome began to wonder who would play the parts in her wedding if her friends from the past had been able to come through the portal earlier. 'Sango would be a bridesmaid.' She thought. 'Who would be the other one? Not Kikyo. Or Kaede. Rin maybe? No, she would be the flower girl. Or Shippo. No, He would be ring bearer. I guess I'd only need one bridesmaid. Unless I could pass off Sesshomaru as a girl.' She snickered. 'Miroku would probably be the best man. Maybe Senkyoku could be the flower girl, letting Rin be a bridesmaid. The groom would be…' She blinked in surprise. Why had InuYasha come to mind?

Kagome shook her head. Not the time to be thinking like that. She was getting married, and to HOJO, not some selfish, jealous, possessive jerk of a hanyou that brings her nice flowers at ten at night and saved her life countless times and-

Stop it!

The alarm clock went off, causing the selfish, jealous, possessive jerk of a hanyou that brings her nice flowers at ten at night and saved her life countless times to wake up reluctantly. InuYasha blinked at the clock. It read 12:06. "That's all right then." He muttered. The wedding only started at two.

Wait. That didn't sound right. It started at….

"CRAP!" He yelled and ran out the door. Luckily, he had fallen asleep wearing pants or he would have been arrested.

InuYasha came to an intersection, looking at the sign. "Miyazaki. Dammit! What kind of a name is Gordon anyway? I'm in the middle of Tokyo!" Apparently, wearing pants wasn't enough, since a police officer came towards the young man. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yeah, there's a problem! I need to get to Gordon!"

The officer glared haughtily at him. "No need for that sir, Gordon is right over there."

"Thanks!" Yelled InuYasha as he ran in the direction the officer had pointed in. Which was, our hero might have liked to know, the wrong one. The policeman snickered.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Screamed the hanyou, running back the way he came, having gotten the right directions from the blonde boy who worked at MegaGamers. He saw a street sign saying Gordon. "YES!" he yelled, before realizing he didn't know which direction to turn on Gordon.

"MORE CRAAAAAAAAAP!"

The guests were getting restless. The wedding had been going on for almost half an hour and they were only halfway through the vows. Why couldn't they just skip to the 'I do' s?

Running down the street in what a black haired kid with a pet crow had told him was the right direction, InuYasha vowed that if he ever found this place, he would not only break down the doors if they tried to keep him out but he would tell Kagome how he felt, no matter how many people were watching.

Senkyoku was humming quietly to herself. Miroku was starting to think that bringing a five year old to a wedding was a bad idea and Sango was scanning the audience for InuYasha. "Is he coming or not?" She muttered.

At the moment, at loud "LEMME THROUGH!" was heard from the back of the church. Everyone turned around at the same instant the doors durst open to reveal an extremely pissed off InuYasha. The guests gasped collectively, except for Sango and Miroku, who grinned. This was going to be a great show.

InuYasha stopped dead. There were a lot more people than he had expected to be there. Planning to confess your love in front of hundreds of people was one thing, doing it was quite another.

Ninety-nine point nine percent of him wanted to look down, mutter 'Sorry.' And take a seat. Point one percent said 'Screw that, I'm not going to run away and hide like some loser kid.' Point one percent won.

"Kagome!" He said as he strode down the aisle. "I need to talk to you." "Can it wait?" Said the irritated priest. "We're kinda in the middle of something here." InuYasha's gold eyes glared at the priest's purple ones. "No, it really can't." He reached the altar and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Look, this may be a bit of a bad time, but-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed. "Whatever it is can wait!"

"-I love you."

Kagome was stunned speechless. There was, however, more to his statement than that.

"I can be a huge jerk, and I'm obnoxious, and I fight a lot and get into all sorts of trouble, and I know you sometimes hate me for that. But I've been waiting for you for three years and looking for you for six months, and there's so much time to catch up on and so much I want to do with you."

'He's really turning out to be a selfish, jealous, possessive jerk of a hanyou.' She thought somewhat sarcastically.

"I know my family sucks and I beat up Shippo and I prefer ramen to your cooking and I eat too much but I can't live without you."

Kagome was silent for a moment. Then:

"Okay."

Everyone in the church was quiet.

"Okay." She repeated. "Let's go."

InuYasha grinned, partially at Hojo's expression and partially from sheer joy.

"You're right. Let's go."

Ignoring everybody's shocked looks, she smiled. "Somewhere with tropical flowers?"

"Yep."

From the back of the church, a small orange haired Kitsune and red haired usagi leapt up, screaming ecstatically. Sango was busy taking blackmail pictures of Hojo and the priest.

Owari-


End file.
